Getting To Know You
by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX
Summary: Drabble series featuring favorite couple PGxTW. Starting from first impressions to many more experiences these two must have shared, the scenes you don't see in the series. UPDATED! Title change from 'The Phantom and the Beast'
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legion of Super Heroes' and they respectively belong to their creators'.**

**This was written by a person, who shall not be named until the end, but be warned that I didn't write this but someone very close to me did. And this is their first time writing anything that wasn't an essay or paper for school! **

**This is the first chapter of said person's drabble series they say that they are planning on writing.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

Timber Wolf stared down at his hand though the focus of his gaze was directed towards the gold band snaked around his middle claw. A long 'L' was set off much to the side of the ring with a small star to the right of it.

He was completely lost; he didn't really know to do know. It was only a week earlier that he had dodged his fathers attempts at capture in the untamed jungle in the form of a beast and now he was at least in human form with clothes, away from the boscage and into civilization with a group of teens called "The Legion of Superheroes".

He was given the gold band from the blond haired Coluan, Brainiac 5 or affectionately nicknamed "Brainy" and was told that the flight ring that hugged his claw could be used to communicate with other members and allowed members to fly. At that moment, his heart plunged deep down into his body. Despite Saturn Girl's reassurance and promise that he wouldn't be sent out on any missions until she was certain that he was ready, Timber Wolf refused to be babysat while the others were out fighting, he wanted to do his part.

The wolf-like Legionnaire relied much on the bond with the blonde psychic and had even conversed a bit with the acclaimed Superman, he had little to no knowledge about the other members. He had been acquainted with Lightening Lad, Brainaic 5, and Bouncing Boy but he knew that there were other members of the Legion he had yet come into any contact with. When he questioned Saturn Girl about it, she had reassured him that he would be meet them later on since most of them were still away on missions.

He let out a sigh before his ears twitched at the sound of faint footsteps. Timber Wolf turned his gaze from his flight ring to the door, his ears twitched before he confirmed that the footsteps were louder than before. He leaned forward on the counter in the kitchen of the Legion intently, he had figured that it was a female Legionnaire since the steps were light with the repetitious beat of tapping against the floor. The muscles underneath the fur on his brow scrunched together in confusion, he had memorized the sound of Saturn Girl's footsteps and instantly knew that the one walking was one that he had not met before.

In this realization, his heart unexpectedly began to race in his chest. What would happen? Would she scream or attack at his sudden appearance...or even be disgusted with his appearance for that matter? He forced himself to relax and look down at the magazine he had lost interest in just as the door hissed open and the footsteps were no longer faded but much clearer. The door closed with yet another hiss and a single boot tapped against the floor at least two times before the footsteps was turned in his direction.

He greatly willed his heart to slow its beat for he was sure that his loud heartbeat could be reverberated off the walls. The counter he leaned on moved slightly and the person made its presence known by it's voice, "Hi!" He quickly turned his eyes upward to the face before he lifted his head to see the person's face better.

Timber Wolf looked straight into the face of another female Legionaire though she was not was he was expecting. Long black locks of hair spilled of her shoulders, large onyx doll-like eyes, pale skin, lips masked in black lipstick. At this point something white flashed before his eyes and he immediately wrapped his claw like fingers around it, he stared down at the girl whom smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," She apologized and glanced quickly at what he held in his grasp before turning her attention back at him, "Can I have my wrist back please?" She blinked her eyes at him and waited patiently for him to respond. He turned his eyes towards his own hand to see that he had her wrist and immediately released it silently.

"You're the newest Legionaire I've heard about, Timber Wolf right?" He raised his face back to the girl, he must have gave a face that read 'duh' because she chuckled nervously before she cleared her throat and smiled back at him. Timber Wolf relaxed a bit more, though he couldn't see them, he could most definitely smell what a person was feeling by their scent. The girl was a definitely nervous and even a bit embarrassed which caused the legionnaire to smirk on the inside.

"I'm Phantom Girl," She spoke again and held out her hand in front of him. _Name fits her _He thought as he slipped his much larger hand into hers and gave a gentle shake before he released it.

She took back her hand to cross her arms in front of her as she leaned against the counter too, "I guess we'll be seeing more of each-other now that we're teammates." After a moment of silence after she started to fidget, Phantom Girl gave him a nod and pushed herself gently off the counter, "Well I better go, Brainy wanted to see me for something so I guess I'll be seeing you later. Bye." With a hiss of the door, she was gone.

Timber Wolf let out a sigh before he tried to return to his magazine but he just couldn't force himself to read it. Phantom Girl's scent still lingered around him and he gave his head a small shake in annoyance not at her but at himself. He could have at least said something to her perhaps even returned the greeting or at least seem approachable, he knew his new appearance was intimidating and his stare and silence treatment didn't exactly seem like gregarious attitude. He had been stuck in the form of a beast for three months with no human contact with the exception of his father though he couldn't remember having any friends before the experimentation.

Brin Londo was not a people person...and that was going to change.

Timber Wolf let out another sigh and abandoned his post at the counter with the intent of searching for the monochromatic girl. And with his new powers, it wasn't going to be a challenge. Her scent immediately hit him as soon as he left the kitchen, he took a minute to fully take in her scent now that it wasn't cluttered with emotions. Each human had a unique scent and by that scent, Timber Wolf could tell what they were feeling to what shampoo they used that morning. He knew that Saturn Girl used strawberry scented shampoo, Bouncing Boy loved old movies by the scent of dust, and that Lightening Lad had strong affection for the psychic and that he was jealous when she got too close to other males.

However, Phantom Girl's scent was much different than what he imagined it to be. The refreshing aroma of rain overwhelmed his senses and he took a step out of the scent path. From her scent, she stood there for a minute or so before leaving. _She did say that Brainy needed her_ He remembered the excuse she used to leave then again it could have been just an excuse. Before Timber Wolf took a step back into the path, he allowed himself to sigh before he returned. Opening his eyes, the background was now a light greyscale with everything either a shade of grey or black and the only color that was in front of him was a very light blue. The color was a small shimmery path that led from the door and disappeared down the hallway. Without a second thought, he started down the hallway as he followed the shimmering faded blue trail.

-------------

After a couple of twists and turns down hallways and through automatic hissing doors, he finally managed to find where she was by the small conversation that his ears picked up. From what he could hear through the automatic door, he was surprised to find it open a bit and crept slowly up to it and leaned his head toward the opening. Now he knew eavesdropping was not acceptable but Brin Londo was not a Saint. _Besides, it'd give me a good chance to discover a bit more about her_ He tried to justify his actions with that single thought.

"Ow! Could you be any more harder?" He could immediately pick up on Phantom Girl's voice.

"Well perhaps if you wouldn't struggle so much it wouldn't hurt." The calm yet irritated Coluan's voice cut through the air. The comment made by the Coluan made him freeze. What exactly were they doing?

Silence came after that and it wasn't until that the pregnant pause in speech almost made him rush into the room that Brainy spoke once again, "You should have come to see me first."

"Well Saturn Girl said the new recruit was here and I just wanted to say hello." She sounded nervous, like a child whom knew full well that it was in trouble.

"You should know that after every mission, everyone reports to me to be checked on. Meeting Timber Wolf could have waited later."

Phantom Girl snickered, "Yes Mom."

Once again there was silence though Timber Wolf was sure that his ears picked up the faint movements of fabric.

"So?"

"So _what_?" Was her reply.

"What did you think of him?"

"Timber Wolf? Well he's okay, I mean I don't know him all that well but he's-"

Brainy cut her off, "Quiet? Recent? Tenacious?" Timber Wolf smirked. Obviously eavesdropping helped boost his ego.

"I was going to say intimidating. I talk but all he did was stare at me, that involves no blinking and it was so awkward." Timber Wolf felt his ears fall down, he didn't mean to make her feel like that and now he could feel himself blush in embarrassment under his fur.

"He's new Phantom Girl, give him a chance if I can remember when you-" Timber Wolf was started when the Coluan was cut off by the monochromatic girl's stern voice, "Don't you even bring that up, that was totally different and you know it."

Silence followed once more and he heard a small tap, "Well you're set to go Phantom Girl, if you see Triplicate Girl perhaps-"

"if I could drag her away from her shopoholic tendacies for ten minutes to get herself checked out? Sure thing, chief!" He heard heels click together and could only guess that she had saluted him. Problem was that he was in the hallways listening in on their conversation with little to no time to get out of the way before she walked through the door to discover him and he would immediately lose any hopes of befriending her...Sprock.

* * *

**Well that's part one kiddies, what did you think? If your asking me if I wrote this then no, this was done by my own niece! She refuses to get a profile just yet...teens, what can you do with them?**

**Anyway please review! She's very anxious about this and is pretty sure that this was an 'epic failure'. **


	2. Flying Lessons Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legion of Super Heroes' and they respectively belong to their creators'.**

**This is the second chapter of said person's drabble series they say that they are planning on writing.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Flying Lessons Part 1  
**

His ears picked up once more as the sound of the footsteps got closer, he softly yet swiftly took a couple steps back from the door before he started to walk towards it in a leisurely pace in that of a snail. At the moment the door opened fully, he unintentionally sped up and was met with a small bump into his chest. What had he been thinking? Apparently his brain decided that at that moment to take a break.

The dark haired legionnaire retreated a few steps back, she raised her face up to him and he blinked. Bright pink bloomed over her cheeks as her eyes widened and the familiar scent of embarrassment accumulated from the girl in front of him. The rosy color greatly stood out from the dull colors, it took him a moment to realize that he was staring but it less time to realize the glare the stormy eyed girl was directed at him.

"Were you eavesdropping?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as the scent changed from embarrassment to anger quickly. Timber Wolf ogled at her and found himself frozen to the spot, the simple two lettered word caught in his throat.

"Easy Phantom Girl," the Coluan interrupted Timber Wolf's sudden trance, "I had called him down when you were on your way down." Timber Wolf eyed Brainy momentarily, silently thanking him for the quick fib and turned his attention back to Phantom Girl, only to find her missing. He quickly turned his head, his eyes locked onto her figure as she walked down the corridor and away from him.

He quickly trailed after her, "Wait!" Timber Wolf managed to catch up with her only for her to do a complete spin to face him, he took a step back. The scent quickly changed from uncaring to annoyed though Timber Wolf was sure he was the cause.

"Yes?" She tipped her head to the side lightly, her stormy grey eyes locked onto his predatory ones with one hand firmly lidded on one hip.

He paused momentarily. What would he ask her? Tell her? How could he even start a conversation with her? He inwardly sighed, this was all too much just to talk to one girl and one of his new team-members none other than less!

"I need help with my flying." He muttered his gaze turned towards the ground in embarrassment.

"You're flying? Well I guess I can help you, rather you want Saturn Girl or Superman to help you." She raised a dark eyebrow at him when he silently nod , unable to form words any longer.

His heart raced when the dark lips on her face turned upward into a smile, "Alright then, I'll help you. Later today if you'd like?" Her response was yet another nod.

She clapped her white gloved hands together, "Great, I'll meet you back in the kitchen around two?"

This time he was able to speak again, "That's good for me." He felt his heart race when her smile widened, the scent of annoyance was replaced with the soothing aura of rain calmed not only his nerves but the muscles in his body relaxed.

"Alright then I'll see you later then," Phantom Girl twirled around and started down the hallway once more before she stopped again and turned her body slightly, "You might want to wear civilian clothes, some people around here don't share the same opinion of the Legion like we do." With that said and down, she walked through the door when it opened with a hiss and closed with yet another hiss.

He pondered over her statement again. Why wouldn't people like the Legion? They were young people that wanted to help protect innocent and free people of the universe. What could be so bad around that?

Timber Wolf let out a sigh, unbeknown to him that his lungs held it in for so long as he rubbed the back of his neck with a clawed hand. Why was it so nerving when she was around? Perhaps it was because she was new to him and he would have to make an effort to gain her approval, he gained approval and acceptance from the others because they bonded over the mission, they knew what he's been through and they understood.

He was sure Phantom Girl would've done something if Brainy- He picked his head up with a sudden realization. Brainy had saved him from Phantom Girl by telling a quick lie.

With curiosity, he walked back to the entrance of Brainy's lab to see the young Coluan at his work bench and his back to the newest member of the team. Before he entered, Timber Wolf knocked against the doorway with his knuckles. "Mind if I come in?" He asked.

Brainy's response was quick, "Sure, just be cautious-there are a few prototypes that still require testing and some minor adjustments." Timber Wolf walked in, mindful to be cautious around anything that came into his path to the Coluan.

"Why did you say that?" He asked Brainy, though his back was still to him. He was awfully curious why he had lied to Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf was new to the Legion and was still new to many things that he had been presented with. Friends, laughing, freedom were still new to him. He felt like they somehow didn't fit in the equation that was his life, one that was meant for solitude and struggle alone or so he thought.

"To save everyone from an irritable Phantom Girl," Brainy answered, his voice seemed to tell Timber Wolf like he already should have known that answer and didn't need to question him about it.

Timber Wolf didn't batter an eye when sparks flew from a gadget that Brainy worked on, "But why?" He almost cursed himself because he sounded like a small child, one that was almost too curious and naive about the world around him.

Brainy sighed and relaxed his tools against the table, the goggles over his eyes reverted back into his forehead before he turned to look at Timber Wolf. "You are a Legionnaire, we are there for each-other regardless. You're new, so I thought it was only fair to help you out in a time of need. Especially against a female Legionnaire."

He couldn't help but give a toothy smile to the green teen with a chuckle added for good measure. He was sure to stow that small piece of important information away for when he needed it. He definitely knew that Saturn Girl was strong, the kick to the jaw he had received from her when they first met was enough to prove him the strength of the Legion Ladies and he was certain not to underestimate them. Timber Wolf unconsciously rubbed his jaw in thought, hopefully this lesson with Phantom Girl would not cause any bodily injuries-for him, that is.

* * *

Timber Wolf cursed himself silently when he had arrived at the kitchen ,dressed in a red shirt with black pants and specially created black boots, ten minutes early. He looked down at his newly acquired attire courtesy of the kind yet shopaholic Triplicate Girl. After he had left Brainy's Lab, Timber Wolf had realized that since he his arrival at the Legion of Superheroes Headquarters he had no thoughts of shopping not even for civilian clothes. Of course Timber Wolf had timidly asked Superman for help but was slightly nervous at the idea of meeting yet another female Legionnaire especially when Superman advised that Triplicate Girl would be overjoyed to help him.

Despite his doubt, Timber Wolf took Superman's advice and asked Triplicate Girl for help. He liked her, though he was mildly surprised when his silence and stare did not unnerve her it did Phantom Girl. When Superman had called Triplicate Girl a "fashionesta", he was not only nervous about meeting her but her choosing out his clothing. To his relief, she was kind and seemed to sense what he was comfortable with without him voicing his opinions. He looked down at his apparel with a small smile, he had to admit that Triplicate Girl had done wonders for him and he would be in her debt for a while.

The gold band around his finger gleamed in the light, he stared at it once more. It was incredible for someone like him, a once feared beast that struggled against the scientific bonds of his psychotic father to become a superhero, someone who would be using strengths to protect and help free people around the universe.

"Hey, you ready?" A voice interrupted his thoughts once more, he lifted his head lightly to stare down at Phantom Girl. He eyed her own civilian clothes which consisted of a grey turtleneck that ended at mid stomach, faded black pants held up by a black belt, and black shoes that he had Triplicate Girl call wedges. Quickly he glanced at her face and noticed something was missing from the monochromatic girl and came to the realization that her large white oval shaped barrettes were nowhere to be seen and her long obsidian hair let loose.

Was he that far gone into his own thoughts that he couldn't even hear her footsteps or the hiss of the door? How had she sneak in so quietly? With the experimentation, every part of him was developed to do, see, and hear more than a normal human should; his senses rivaled those of the great Superman himself.

"Hello? Earth to Timber Wolf?" He realized that he had been staring again and gave an apologetic look to Phantom Girl, his shoulders shrugged while he resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his, one that he had inherited from his mother-or so what his father told him.

"Now that you just returned from your mission on Planet La La," She chuckled when his ears twitched slightly, "We're not going to be having our lesson in the Headquarters."

He only gave her a confused look as her smile widened, oblivious to the mischief that the lesson from Phantom Girl would bring.

* * *

Timber Wolf glanced around nervously at the scene. It was only a few steps where Phantom Girl said their location for the lesson would be, he held his breath for a moment at the sight of it. Nothing wrong, mind you, but it brought him back. Two large vine walls planted into the ground stood directly in front of him, a large space free for a doorway and what he saw inside caused his eyes to widen and his pulse started to race. Inside with gentle stone pathways on the mossy ground, it looked like an exotic jungle much like Rawl...almost too much like Rawl. The sense of nostalgia hit Timber Wolf hard in the chest, for the past few months the exotic labyrinth had been his home and became sort of a comfort while trapped in his feral form. How could he not have some sense of affection for the jungle that he claimed his home?

He took a moment to breathe before he eagerly looked towards the entrance, his heart sunk slightly when he noticed that a shimmery blue wall that glowed lightly had been set up with the sign 'Closed' floating there innocently, unaware of the inner turmoil that it caused the Legionairre. It was an alarm forcefield, a small yet effective alarm system in case someone would try to sneak in after hours. Timber Wolf eyed Phantom Girl as she moved forward as if she ignored to see that her intentional location for the lesson had been out of the question. Before she reached the entrance, his hand shot out to grasp her wrist lightly.

She turned her head to look at him with a confused face, "Phantom Girl, it's closed."

"I know that, it's closed every day after three." Phantom Girl replied simply.

His eyes locked down on her figure in confusion. Why would she bring him here if she knew it was closed? Timber Wolf would never understand how a girls brain worked, he was positive that the only true mystery in the universe were the female gender of every species.

He released her wrist with a grunt, "Then why bother bringing me here if it's closed? Not a smart move if you think about it." He inwardly winced when he realized the harsh words that came from his mouth. He couldn't help it. This was how he was around people unless it was about something of major importance. He was snarky, sarcastic, with a side of cynical and a pinch of insecure. Or that was at least how Timber Wolf saw himself.

He held his ground when Phantom Girl narrowed her eyes at him and put both hands on her hips in an akimbo form however her scent told of annoyance, "I brought you here because I thought you'd be more comfortable in this kind of setting."

Timber Wolf sighed and closed his eyes, when he reopened them where Phantom Girl had been previously standing just before him with her annoyed poise she had now completely vanished. As he moved his predatory eyes around to catch a glance at her, her scent still lingered there though as he followed it he immediately stopped when he almost walked into the alarm forcefields. If anyone had walked through them, they would be trapped in the forcefields until the local enforcement-Legion most likely- came onto the scene. With a twitch of his right ear, Timber Wolf was confused when the alarm was not sounded and there had been no signs of Phantom Girl making another entrance. He scratched his neck in confusion as he put one hand to his hip. Where was she?

He immediately picked up his head when the dying sound of the forcefields reached his ears, the azule wall had crackled and dissapated as the words 'Closed' slowly evaporated into the air. Timber Wolf blinked when Phantom Girl smiled from the inside of the labyrinth, her arms crossed underneath her chest and eyes sparkled proudly at him. She just somehow removed the wall that seperated him from the copy of his exotic home, his heart sped up now with pure excitment and it was hard to keep the smile off his face. It was not until he stepped onto the mossy floor, the gentle stone path pressed lightly against his boots, that he realized what they were doing.

"This is wrong."

She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides before she looked back up at him, "We're not Saints twenty-four/seven, Timber Wolf. Unless you would like to be stuck at the Headquarters, we can go right now-"

"No," Timber Wolf replied, almost too quick for the smirk on Phantom Girl's face to return, "This is fine."


	3. Flying Lessons Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legion of Super Heroes' and they respectively belong to their creators'.**

**Elektra (my niece's unofficial pen-name) says that she hope that you enjoy her writing, she is a new writer and I am so proud of her. **

**She knew the second chapter was off in grammar but she promises not to be sloppy. ****Elektra ****wants to thank everyone who submitted a review and she has more writing in store and that this even might go beyond Season 2 into their adult years.  
**

**But I tell her, she can't push it because things change and drama happens.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Flying Lessons Part 2  
**

Phantom Girl smiled faintly as she allowed her companion to relax and collect himself before he let out a sigh, "What do we do now?"

"Welcome to Flying 101." She greeted before she moved towards him. He stiffened when she gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist and brought it up to her level.

Phantom Girl frowned however when he yanked his wrist from her grip and stared at her, "What are you doing?" He felt unnerved that she could easily walk up to him and just take his wrist, no matter what the reason was. His predatory stare, that she not too long ago termed _'intimidating'_, no longer seemed to have the previous effect since she simply rolled her doll-like eyes before she took his wrist in her hand yet again. Timber Wolf retained the low growl from bubbling in his throat and cursed silently his easily zealous heart that pounded against his chest.

He watched in interest when pale fingers reached towards his flight ring and gently pressed one finger on the ring, Timber Wolf was surprisingly bewildered when his feet were abruptly lifted off the ground. His pulse raced once more as he moved to keep himself steady.

"Relax." Timber Wolf turned his attention to Phantom Girl, whose black lips turned upwards into a smile. He contained the temptation to growl at her, though the smile on her face seemed innocent enough her scent told a different tale...one that involved laughter. He then noticed that she still had a grip on his wrist and that, to his embarrassment, when he was surprised by being lifted off the ground he had clasped his hand onto her wrist. Timber Wolf briefly glanced down at their conjoined wrists; his free hand griped her own with talon like claws wrapped around her pale wrist while both hands held on gently to his wrist as she acted as his anchor.

"Are you listening?"

Her question ignited an embarrassed flush; thankfully his fur concealed his blush. Timber Wolf turned his attention to her and looked her over once. Onyx eyes narrowed at him while lips of the same color pouted in annoyance. It wasn't until a minute later that he had noticed that the pout had disappeared and she had began talking again.

"-just small steps, okay? It'll be like learning how to swim all over again without getting wet."

Timber Wolf tried to calm himself down since it was probably not the best time to tell her that he had the swimming skills of a rock.

She smiled though Timber Wolf noticed it wasn't like Saturn Girl's warm, maternal smile that somehow managed to calm his nerves at the sight of it. Her smile was **much **different. He just couldn't explain the differences between their smiles besides that there was something unnatural about her lips that turned upward, it didn't seem new to him but it was more repetitive.

"You got it! See it wasn't that bad, now was it?" Her voice drew him from his thoughts once more and he had looked down to see himself naturally floating, his feet were no longer pushing against the air for balance.

"Now let's try something simple."

* * *

Phantom Girl simply watched as the man struggled. It wasn't pathetic really as it was sad, not that she was mocking him for it. She could tell the eagerness to fly roused his desire to help and not to hinder the success of others. Phantom Girl just shook her head with a soft and knowing smile since she knew the feeling all too well. She thought back to her own attempts at flying when she sucked in a breath, her eyes widened at the realization just as the plan hatched in her head.

Timber Wolf was too busy to even notice the upturned lips and the predatory stare she eyes him with. He nearly sighed in frustration but the feelings of aggravation wouldn't subside so he kept his character in check in fear of lashing out at his mentor.

He nearly grunted when he felt a weight push down on his shoulder. Without turning his head he glanced over to the side to see that Phantom Girl had leaned against him and used his shoulder as a table as she used her upper arm to support herself. She didn't look at his face though she did stare look at her fingers with boredom. He quickly felt his temper flare though he fought to keep his cool character into his exact profile.

"Well isn't this depressing? It's been almost four hours and yet you've only mastered floating."

Timber Wolf grit his teeth in irritation as he clenched his claws. She didn't realize what she was doing, by being a know-it-all; she was actually goading the Beast inside.

"C'mon puppy you can do better than that."

He completely turned his body towards her, his eyes angled onto her face that was etched in surprise but replaced by the same bored mask that she had donned before. "What did you call **me**?"

Her gaze narrowed cautiously at him yet her lips twisted in a smug as she repeated the word, "Puppy."

This time he let out a growl as he felt the fair on the back of his neck stand up in agitation. He flexed his claw like fingers instinctively though he knew better.

She moved herself off his shoulder and in front of him with hands planted firmly on her hips with a smug expression that urged him on, "Let's see what this puppy can do."

At that minute he launched himself at her with the intention of landing closely to her, just enough to spook her into quietness...or that was what he tried to convince himself. Timber Wolf would've thought that Phantom Girl's calm and nonchalant attitude when he dashed towards her but the thoughts of making her mouth close was his set goal and he was eager to accomplish it.

What he didn't expect was to go through her completely and land rather ungracefully into a rather large puddle of murky water. On his hands and knees, he felt himself blush underneath his grey coat once the sound of stifled giggles hit his ear and also wounded his self-pride._ I guess I do deserve it though _he thought as he pushed himself to sit in the water_ But how did that happen? She couldn't have moved that fast or I would have hit her._

Timber Wolf was then aware of the familiar presence in front of him and glanced up slightly to see the pale hand stuck out to him. He looked up at her face to see her smile apologetically with a sheepish shrug. Though he dipped his head back down, he grasped her hand and was surprised when she pulled him up with ease.

"Hey."

He looked back up at her to see her stance revised to a more confident if not sneaky posture with the eyes that would fit a predator. "I have a proposal-a bet."

Timber Wolf focused his body towards her with his arms crossed against his chest in interest. Her smile widened when she noted she had gained his full attention.

"The bet is to see that if you can catch me in about an hour in the Labyrinth."

He faintly grasped his chin with a free hand while his other one planted on his hip in thought. It would be fairly easy to catch her with his heightened senses; he could easily track her through the jungle covered labyrinth effortlessly. Timber Wolf was sure that his sense of smell could easily gain him victory alone.

He nodded, "The wager?"

"If I win, you must let me call you 'puppy'," she paused when he growled, "And if you win, I won't call you puppy AND as a bonus, I'll take you out for lunch."

She crossed her arms over her chest as he mulled it over in his head. Phantom Girl tried desperately to keep the secretive smirk off her lips.

Timber Wolf held out his hand, "You got a deal." For a moment, he expected her not to take it but he was more than surprised when she grinned at him and took her hand in his, he surprised him even more when she gave it a good shake with a strong handshake though he assumed she would have the usual soft touch.

In a flash of a second, Phantom Girl had evaporated into thin air. His muscles locked together as he quickly glanced around the area, as he expected to catch a glimpse of her. He felt himself involuntary shudder when a voice whispered in his head, "Catch me."

The game was on.

* * *

**Well the next chapter will be the last one before she switches to the next episode. She did want to get this out to you guys as soon as possible. Elektra claims that "this one is nothing" enter sad face.**


	4. Flying Lessons Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legion of Super Heroes' and they respectively belong to their creators'.**

**...um...hi...this is my first time doing this but I'm "Elektra". **

**This will be the last chapter before I move onto different episodes, I thought that every episode would have a small chance at showing their growing relationship. Sometimes I'll make an episode up all by myself. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long and yes i know my grammar isn't the best in the author's note but my aunt usually helps me with it and im too tried to care. **

**Speaking of her, i'm sorry to say that she's very busy now with uncle losing his job and all. If you guys know anyone that reads her stories, tell them that she's taking what she called a "sabbatical" until it passes over.**

**thank-you and i hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Timber Wolf forced himself to relax; he almost took off into the labyrinth after the tempting comment was whispered in his ear. He knew that the advantages were with him for a too easy goal of victory set on the path for him. Why was she toying with him in such a childish manner?

When the muscles in his body finally loosened, he opened his eyes only to clench them close and snapped them back open. Like before, the foliage around him lost their comforting hues of different colors and was replaced with tedious shades of gray, black, and white. The color cerulean path lead a shimmering route that disappeared into the shrubbery and out of sight, he took a deep breath in before he set off.

There was a problem with Phantom Girl's scent, he quickly realized, that unlike the obvious scent of strawberry or mango, her scent easily blended into her environment. The comforting scent of fresh rain was scattered everywhere and sometimes took him quickly off course. There was one moment where he thought she may have taken to use a large bush as a hiding spot but when he leaped forward and pushed the large leaves aside, he found nothing but a rather upset blue caterpillar that inched its way slowly up one of the numerous leaves he had pushed aside.

He tilted his head upward to spy a glint of sliver. From what he saw, there were several bars that crisscrossed the top of the boscage that gently sprayed mist of water from the top. Timber Wolf hung his head a bit with a bitter chuckle, _That little spia __**(1)**, she knew about this! _Perhaps that was a bit much, but he would admit that she was sneaky about it.

"Awww! Is the puppy upset?" A voice cooed from above, his fist tightened when he looked up to see the object of his search leaning comfortably against a tree with her legs crossed at the ankle and arms crossed across the midriff of her sweater.

"You planned this didn't you?" He asked as he crossed his own arms across his chest.

"Which part?" She smirked down at him, "Getting you to agree to play tag with me or your current situation?"

Timber Wolf only blinked at her, his glare was her response.

"Oh my dear puppy," Phantom Girl tiredly and pushed herself against the tree, "I know you have more than just tracking my scent, don't be stupid. Use everything." She stood above him with both hands that rested comfortably against her hips.

With a teasing smirk that irritated him on contact, she started to strut towards the tree. "You're going to-" Timber Wolf started only for the words to disappear just like his mentor as she walked _through _the tree. Anxiety followed shortly by the pounding of his heart and his mind itched with confusion as he ran to the other side of the tree only to find that it was bare with no branches for her to slink onto.

"Do you really doubt my abilities as a superhero?"

He turned towards her and felt his heart pull at his conscience when she guessed right though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Phantom Girl sighed in a frustrated manner, he quirked an eyebrow in question and amusement. The smirk was long gone from her lips that now perked into a cross between into a pout and frown; hands gripped her waist as she tapped her shoes against the floor. Not only did he question the ability the run in those things attached to her feet called shoes but he questioned why her current mood was the way it was. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Shouldn't he be the one frustrated while she smiled in her teasing glory?

"Superhero Rule #12 Never rely on one sense" Phantom Girl scolded and as she continued to berate him, Timber Wolf found the exact moment he needed to gain his victory. Inch by inch, he moved closer to her as he nodded one in a while as she looked to him before she continued. He could feel his fingers itch as he found it hard to fight off the smirk on his face. Timber Wolf could barely contain it any longer, his arms quickly shot out to take hold of her shoulders. For a moment, when his hands ghosted her firm shoulders, he felt victorious. In the few seconds that he had to smirk triumphantly, something stirred confusion in his brain when his own smug smirk mirrored on her face.

"You do, don't you?"

His ears flicked back against his head, he stumbled back in surprise when the image of Phantom Girl was enveloped in a black and white chemical pattern mosaic and melted before his eyes. He watched the puddle slither on the ground and disappear with only a sound he could describe as a metallic _zing _to a pale hand that was pressed against the ground. His amber colored eyes followed the pale hand as it was lifted from the dirt floor, brushed quickly against another palm to rid of the dust of dirt but instead of returning to their natural position at her hips like he thought they would, they hung simply at her side.

Timber Wolf blinked once before he slowly worked his way up to meet his mentor's eyes. Both onyx colored eyes were unreadable, he almost flinched at the sight of them. She stared blankly at him before she spoke in a stern tone, "Never doubt you're opponent, Timber Wolf. It could get you into serious trouble but most importantly," Her eyes moved away from him before she lowered her voice, "Never doubt a teammate."

He could faintly pick up the sense of hurt in her voice but before he could say anything, her eyes flashed back to him with all the emotion washed away with a new emotion as the smirk continued. "You know, you don't have that much time left." As if on cue, a chime rang out that echoed among the boscage.

"Due to the little tricks of this place, you only have half-an-hour left," Phantom Girl leaned against a tree with one arm that crossed against her stomach to hug her hip while the other folded comfortably behind her head, "Which means it's time for me to stop playing so nice."

With that said and done, Phantom Girl rocketed into the air and hovered above him. "Let's see if you can catch me now, the sprinkler system will shut off in two minutes and my scent should be easier to follow but remember what I said."

Before he even had a chance to get close enough to her, she disappeared. He stared down at the ground for a moment in silence though it was most likely the guilt that started to devour his insides. Timber Wolf had asked for her help and even when she accepted, he knew that doubt was not the best form of gratefulness. Then with a determined huff, he leaned against the tree to wait out the sprinklers. He would not fail her. He wouldn't doubt her or her abilities as a superhero, he would face her like she deserved: as a respectful competitor. For that to work, he needed a plan. Slowly as he reviewed the list of powers she had in his head with many other possibilities of other powers that she may have hidden up her sleeve, he began to scheme.

Unknown to him, Phantom Girl observed him from the same tree he was leaning against. She bent down from the waist over, balancing her weight with her hands on her knees, she curiously watched the new Legionnaire. Phantom Girl cocked her head to the side as she stared down at him. Dark lips twisted into a gentle smile, she knew now that he wasn't simply going to try to capture her-he was planning. With that she disappeared and set off to make her own plan. _I'll get him to fly yet._

With a grunt he pushed himself off the tree and he started to crack his knuckles anxiously. He had put ten minutes into the plan, with every situation with a pro and con that led to a new situation that he then weighed. Timber Wolf would catch Phantom Girl. He would gain her respect and perhaps even friendship.

Determined, he set off running as he eagerly sniffed around for a hint of her scent. He smirked when he caught a whiff of her scent; he then set off in the direction. He would be lying if he denied that Phantom Girl's scent was a relief of other odors that he had whiffed when he had gotten to New Metropolis. The moment he sniffed it, it seemed to seize his heart and cool his lungs. He knew he should be careful, he was still new to this form and conceiving any addiction to the invigorating scent would ruin any good relations with Phantom Girl. Timber Wolf desperately wanted to be accepted among his new group of friends, he wanted to prove that he was not the monster that his father had given way to. He knew he had things to learn and he wanted friends to be there to help him along the way.

He shook away such distractions before he realized that he had come to a stop at a lake. Timber Wolf raised a knuckle to rest against his hip while he paused to scratch the back of his head confused. Her scent had led him into the swamp like reservoir, not to it but _into _it. He let out a tired sigh and stared into the murky water. There was no telling what was in there, what he couldn't see they could probably see him and Timber Wolf quirked an eyebrow at the mud. _She's not the type to go headfirst into water for a bet,_ he mused as a single bubble popped along the water, _Of course then I could be wrong. _

Just when he thought of nothing else, he took a deep breath in only to stop when he caught something glitter out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head towards it and narrowed his predatory eyes before he chuckled in realization. It was Phantom Girl's scent, her signature pale blue trail nearly covered and hidden from sight on the other side of the lake. Timber Wolf rubbed the back of his neck as he looked for a way to get across the lake. It seemed to stretch on and it only made him wonder how big the Labyrinth really was on the inside when it looked so small and confined on the outside.

He wouldn't be able to use the trees since they sat perfectly humble on the banks of the lake. Timber Wolf was not sure what lay hidden underneath the water if he decided to swim it, besides he didn't need Lightening Lad to make a light yet teasing joke of smelling "wet dog" when they returned. Flying or in his case, hovering, was disqualified for he would not be able to go anywhere with a slim chance that he would fall into the lake.

Timber Wolf massaged the bridge of his nose with a groan before he turned towards the trees. He let out a hum as he quickly estimated the trees distance from each-other, if he was lucky he could jump from tree to tree. It was his only chance. With a spin on his heel, he turned towards the nearest tree and his muscles clenched together as he struck down onto the tree with his claws. He then pulled them out with no effort before he did it again; he pulled himself up into the treetop.

He let himself relax, his eyelids lidded his eyes from the sight as he took in a fresh breath when a stray breeze rolled by him. Every single sound brought him back to Rawl, the chorus of crickets chirping, the cool breeze, and the natural environment just set him at ease.

He quickly shook his head before he bent low and then leaped off of the tree, the air cut throw his long onyx locks behind him. His heart quickly plunged into the bottom of his stomach when he started to decline short of reaching the next tree. _Oh sprock..._ He grit his teeth together as he squeezed his eyes tight and wait for the plunge into the enigmatic swampy lake but confusion flooded his system when he felt nothing. His ear twitched at a smothered noise and he could feel the numb feeling in his feet. Cautiously he opened his eyes to see that he was above the lake water level, he looked down to see that body was only a few inches away from the murky water.

"And here I thought dogs liked water," A voice purred smugly next to him, he lifted his head to see Phantom Girl with her legs crossed together she floated in a sitting position. One hand gripped her knee while her other hand cradled her chin in her palm that was balanced by her elbow leaning on her knee.

She coughed into her fist, he narrowed his eyes at the weak attempt to hide a chuckle especially with his ears, before she smiled down at him. "Didn't I say you had to use everything or were you just not listening?"

Timber Wolf cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes even more when he began to compare her to a story that his mother use to read to him as a child that featured a cat with the similar smirk and ability to dissipate. He never really, truly liked cats.

"What happened to stop playing 'nice'?" Timber Wolf decided on pushing to see how far she'd let him get away with while he really wondered why she decided to step in at last minute.

"Oh I'm not being nice," Phantom Girl insisted with a shrug, "I'm just forcing you to work harder for the prize."

He opened his mouth to reply when he noticed something that he didn't before, he paused a moment as he strained to hear anything that would suggest that the echo that haunted his ears with every chime. During his challenge, he would hear the rhythm of the hand moving as it echoed throughout the jungle labyrinth.

"You paused the clock?" He questioned as he turned back to her with a new sense of confusion to the girl that hovered comfortably in front of him.

"Yes and I also pushed it back a few minutes but..." Phantom Girl then dissipated before his eyes and caused his whole body to become tense and alert. From the corner of his eye every now and then he would see the last few strands of her hair before he spun around to catch her and she would not be there. He always hated evaporating cats and it didn't help that he felt just as confused and alert as the kid in his mother's tale.

Realizing that he compared himself to a small child, he hung his head and sighed tiredly.

"If you're so _grateful_, I guess I could always just..." She spoke the term with sarcasm before she trailed off though Timber Wolf saw her pale fingers materialize before his hand and ghosted gently in a manipulating manner.

"No thanks!" He quickly brushed away her fingers when the cold sense of panic and dread shivered throughout his body though he then cursed himself for not grasping her fingers when he had the chance and ultimately ending the game that he had foolishly entered.

Timber Wolf watched warily when she manifested herself in front of him, her hair gently waving mockingly from behind her as she came into crystal clear view with her arms crossed under chest and with yet another smirk.

"You're choice but now you must catch me by using flight."

He stared at her with an expression that ranged from horror to pure abhorrence for the girl floating in front of him, the same smirk painted onto her lips and her stance did not waver from his glare that most would shrink from. Timber Wolf knew he had no chance to catch her, now that she upped the rules but his ear twitched a bit as he brought his eyes to lock with hers.

"Fine but you gotta give something too."

Phantom Girl stared at him expectantly and he quickly brushed away the temptation to break the contact between their eyes and to rub the back of his neck but he stood up straighter, more confident that he could easily hover like her.

"You can't use tangibility." Timber Wolf demanded after he quickly processed his new plan over in his mind. He didn't react when her smug face promptly fell to eye him wearily with a bewildered emotion before she hastily put up her smirk once more. Timber Wolf knew it was killing her that she didn't have the ability to read minds like Saturn Girl, he acknowledged that she certainly wasn't imbecilic and knew that he had a plan when he didn't chose the obvious power that would be his disadvantage.

"Right then, let the game continue." With that, she disappeared.

"Use everything." He paraphrased her words from earlier in a mumble before he let his chest rise with his breath intake and allowed it to slowly fall back when he released it. Timber Wolf knew that the best way to hide from the enemy was to stay near them at all times. With the rhythm of the clock awoken from it's momentary slumber, Timber Wolf began to hover bit by bit cautiously over the lake and into the treeline.

_Puppy, come and play.  
_

_Awww did he lose chew toy?_

_I don't think you're quite yet to play with the big dogs, pup.  
_

Her whispers that spoke of his unfortunate nickname mocked him as he continued on his way though by each new comment with that one word started to send him closer over the edge and when his mind was so lost on winning the bet, Timber Wolf missed Phantom Girl behind him though not close enough to spot she had to use quite a bit of power to keep up with him, with a proud and satisfied smile.

Timber Wolf heard the slightest movement from his right and quickly moved towards one tree, he swiftly rolled so that his feet faced the tree and he then squeezed his muscles together with his arms pressed tightly across his chest. When his feet made contact with the hard bark on the tree he aimed for, he immediately bent his knees to their extent before pushing off using the tree as leverage, added with his speed from the flight ring; Timber Wolf flew right at a surprised Phantom Girl.

Like quicksilver, she recovered from initial shock and quickly hovered higher as he darted underneath her nearly grabbing her though he maneuvered his path through the tree line and hid himself among the shade of the leaves. Timber Wolf knew that he needed to improvise his plan and quickly before she flew off; he decided right then and there that he would win the bet.

Phantom Girl eyed the treeline cautiously, her senses were on full alert for the newest member of the Legion to strike. At first Phantom Girl thought that the lesson might have been a mundane way to pass her leisure time but now that he was becoming more competitive, she felt excitement ripple throughout her body. She finally had an opponent that she knew nothing about unlike the obvious Lightening Lad's short temper that would lead him to defeat. Saturn Girl would often use her psychic powers to attempt to make her submissive, Triplicate Girl would use the same moves in different patterns, Brainy would never take her as a serious adversary, Bouncing Boy sometimes irritated her with his playful character during practice, and Superman was too afraid to even go against her-not that he was afraid of Phantom Girl defeating him- he was more afraid of hurting her which she found sweet but down right annoying.

Timber Wolf was a new type of person that interested her. Annoyed easily, yes, but he kept his anger on a short leash. She chuckled at her own unintentional pun before she started the search once more.

"Tick tock, tick tock," She clicked with her tongue, "Time's almost up."

Phantom Girl opened her mouth once more before she noticed a small shake of the branches out from the corner of her eye. She didn't bother to conceal the smirk on her face as she neared the source. Her eyes narrowed when a leave fell in front of her view, the green object whimsically floated past her. Last minute Phantom Girl flew to the right just as a hand swiped at the place she had been a moment ago. Fangs bared, he continued to swipe at her with his hands all the while mindful about his claws.

She moved gracefully out of his reach with each swipe, moving steadily backwards as he continued his assault. His mind was racing with different thoughts, especially with his back-up plan should his next advance fail. Timber Wolf failed to notice the mischievous glint in her eye and found himself laying on a large tree branch, obviously dazed at what had occurred. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and tested different appendages of his body before he concluded he was punched in the jaw then kicked in the stomach. Why did girls have to be so violent?

"Superhero Rule #18- Always stay on guard and focused, never give your opponent the opportunity to attack." Phantom Girl lectured as she floated a bit above him with a smirk. She floated down and stood on the branch on the intent of mocking him even more when his leg shot out and collided with hers. The unexpected attack caused her to gasp, her legs collapsed underneath her as she fell off the branch in pure shock. She felt a tight grip on her forearm but the world then spun around her. Shades of green, brown, gray, and white all twisted and curled in her view before she felt her back hit the ground. Phantom Girl let out a sharp hiss when air had spilled from her lungs from the unanticipated weight landed on her chest and lower body.

After a quiet moment or two of blinking to focus her eyesight, she looked down only to be met with darkness. She blinked again before the darkness moved from her sight, it became gray then a brilliant shade of red. She felt her face burn slightly when she realized the position that they had been in. Timber Wolf towered over her, his head aligned with her chest though his focus was on her face, his knees widely spread on either side of her thighs, and hands that kept him up under her arms. While he was too stuck in the trance, she noticed, his body did not touch her. Some of his hair had spilled over his shoulders. Locks dangled above her yet did not touch her. When she looked up at him, Phantom Girl had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. His eyes were wide and his ears flat against his head, she categorized the expression under "mortified."

Unable to resist, she reached past him and playfully pulled at his canine like ear. The action caused Timber Wolf to snap out of his reverie, a clawed hand snaked around her wrist and looked down at her.

With a grunt, she sat up and dusted herself off before she turned to face him. Timber Wolf stood in a defensive stance, his determination sparked a sense of admiration within her.

"7 minutes left," Phantom Girl noted though his stance didn't change, "Think you can win?"

"It's enough." And with that last statement, he rushed at her with a sense of urgency. His fist flew at her though she found it easy to dodge, she grabbed his fist and quickly spun on her back. With her strength gathered, Phantom Girl quickly threw him over her shoulder and to the ground. He rolled for a minute only to land back on his feet. She would admit, at least to her self, that she was slightly impressed. Timber Wolf either had no experience fighting or he was holding back. The thought was enough for her to grind her teeth, her fists tightened in irritation. Phantom Girl knew that he was in front of her know, close enough to feel the small breeze from his incoming punch but she did nothing to move. Instead, Phantom Girl felt weight shoved into her stomach. Strong enough to send her staggering to the ground a few meters away and just enough for her to hiss in pain.

Timber Wolf stood there in shock, his fist still in the same position it had been when he attacked her. Guilt rushed over his body like a bucket of cold water when he saw her figure sprawled out on the ground before him. He let out a breath when he saw her rise but when she turned to him, his eyes widened in surprise. She smirked at him! He could plainly see the bruise on her stomach, the ring of yellow around it before it disappeared into a mix of a black and deep purple skin.

"Superhero Rule #4-Never hold back." With that said, Phantom Girl rushed at him with the intention of a round-house kick to the face but was impressed when he blocked it with his forearms. To avoid his gasp, she pushed off his forearms and away from him. She floated above him, too high for him to jump, crossed her arms victoriously as she smirked down at him.

"What are you going to do now, _puppy_?"

Timber Wolf snarled at the nickname, his frustration grew and he focused his entire being on Phantom Girl. Her smirk slowly turned into a bright smile as he met her height, he then flew at her with everything he had. The sound of the clock hand moving echoed through-out their fight, reminding him of the time he was losing sparring with her.

_**5...**_

He tried to grab at her but she continued to evade him all with a smirk on her face. Timber Wolf nearly grabbed a handful of her hair when she had given him a rather strong punch to the jaw to warn him of what he didn't want to get into.

**_4..._**

Phantom Girl, a bit too proud to admit that she was began to get desperate, turned on her heels and started to soar away from him. She sent back a teasing smirk that read_ 'Are you fast enough?'_ as she continued on.

_**3...**_

He growled as he rocketed after her. Timber Wolf stiffened his form and as a result, the area around him blurred and the wind made his hair flatten against his head with his only target only a foot in front of him, unaware of his mounting speed.

_**2...**_

When she was sure that she was far enough, Phantom Girl spun around to tease her rival further but stopped with her mouth open when Timber Wolf crashed into her. His arms immediately snaked around her form and crushed her against him in a firm lock hold. To her utter horror, they began to tumble and fall once more.

**_1..._**

Timber Wolf gasped when they hit the murky water below them. Both of them didn't move for a moment, both in shock at the cold water that spread throughout their system before Phantom Girl squirmed from his grasp. The tiniest movement from his sparring partner jolted him from his state in order to follow her to the surface. The duo gasped into the air and floated there calmly for a moment to catch their breath.

"Congrats Timber Wolf," Phantom Girl smiled at him and gave him a small playful splash, "You have just graduated from Flying 101."

Timber Wolf looked down at the murky water with distaste before he looked at her with a raised brow, "Is this the equivalent to tossing my cap in the air?" His swimming partner merely rolled her doll eyes at him before she started to swim towards shore.

"C'mon, I'm holding my end of the bargain- to treat you to lunch." She explained as Timber Wolf followed her albeit a bit slower. For a moment Timber Wolf timidly nibbled on his lower lip to keep from the embarrassing question to slip from his mouth but when he thought of the consequences just as they reached the shore he blurted out, "Can we go back to HQ first?"

Phantom Girl blinked at him before she nodded, "Sure." Just as she was about to turn back around, Timber Wolf asked her one last question that made her stop in suspicion, "Can we sneak in?"

"Why?" She questioned with both hands firmly on her hips, a brow raised at the squirming legionnaire who began to rub the back of his neck nervously. After a pregnant silence he finally said, "Because I don't want Lightening Lad saying I smell like wet dog."

* * *

**there you have it, the next chapter of 'getting to know you' and the last page about their flying lesson. Woppee!**

**and just to let you know, i know the ending is bad-i'm tired!**

**but i hope everyone had a good vacation and hopefully the snow didn't hit everyone too badly. **

**have fun!  
**


	5. New Clothes and Horrible Matchmaking

**Hola peoples, ****i iz back! My grammar has picked up a little…okay like an inch, give or take but…I AM BACK BABY! it's been a stresful time for my family and that broght me down but I have been working on this and working with my aunt to help and she's back to writing! Look at her profile for an update.**

**this is not much of a chapter, I'm sorry-it's more like a break for the two before I get to the good stuff. besides I thought this would be better than some old authors note. Their icky . so enjoy and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the franchise surrounding the Legion of Superheroes. **

* * *

Timber Wolf was heavily relieved when the HQ turned to be nearly empty with the exception of Saturn Girl, who had been monitoring the base, and Brainy, who had banished himself to his lab. He had promised to meet Phantom Girl, equally wet and smelt of swamp water, outside the HQ in about an hour to clean before leaving for lunch. When he had questioned the chosen time period, she had shrugged and mentioned that it took her a while to get ready.

When he had reached his new room, he had stopped just outside the door before he entered. Usually when he was with his father, Timber Wolf would often seclude himself to his room whenever his father had been busy in his lab. Lonely, yes but it never truly bothered him then as opposed to him being alone now. He had never thought companionship was all that important when he lived with his father, essential to living the life of a normal human being but it wasn't at the top of his priority list. _Now, _he thought as he took a glance down at his animalistic hands, _I have a reason to have friends. _Timber Wolf shook his head a bit. He knew it wasn't a reason this time it was a necessity, an actual desire of companionship, of real friends. Timber Wolf doubted he would be able to return to a life of a loner after he had met the Legion. He closed his eyes as he remembered how the others had fought for him on Rawl, how Saturn Girl had defended him from the others and welcomed him to their lives. Timber Wolf would be eternally grateful to them for they gave him a purpose in his new partial bestial form; they gave his newly required powers a true meaning.

Now realizing that he had spent some time outside his room, dripping on the floor he had rolled his eyes before entering his room. He **really** needed to stop doing that. He had started to walk towards his desk chair to grab the towel that he had used earlier that day (after three months of no bathing, the others had given him all the time and soap he needed to cleanse himself) to dry himself off when he noticed a parcel on his bed. Now this puzzled Timber Wolf because he had not left anything in his room at all, he didn't have many possessions with him when he came. Curiously, he walked towards it and studied it for a moment. It was a long, thin white box with an orange bow tied around it. He quirked an eyebrow at a small note that sat on top of it. With the note in hand, Timber Wolf noticed that his name had been written on the front with an orange crayon in quick yet neat handwriting. It was much too dainty and orderly to be any of the other male Legionnaires' penmanship but for now he would keep an open mind. He had flipped it open to find a message written in dark orange marker with the same neat penmanship:

_Timber Wolf,_

_Thought that you could use a little help with buying new civilian clothing. With the measurements that Triplicate Girl was able to get, we had gone out on a small shopping trip. There were some things that we had gotten but not much, you will have to join us later on to get more but for now these should hold you over for a week or so. Other things you will have to shop for yourself. _

_Hope your lesson with Phantom Girl went well._

_Sincerely, _

_Saturn Girl and Triplicate Girl. _

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the cute but simple sketch at the bottom of the note that featured stick figures of Saturn Girl and Triplicate Girl carrying some bags. His eyebrows crumpled up at _'Other things you will have to shop for yourself'_ but after a few minutes, his ears immediately flattened against his skull as his previously cold body warmed with the flush of his skin. Timber Wolf silently thanked them for not embarrassing him with shopping for his type of _underwear_. This was probably the most he's blushed in one day.

He massaged his eyes, mindful of his claws before he looked back down at the note. Timber Wolf's eyes squinted at a small part of writing that he seems to have missed.

_P.S- We saw this outfit and decided you needed a confidence boost! Hope you like it!_

His eyes turned towards the now forgotten box as it sat there on the neat bed, innocent as the drawing on the note he received. With an easy flick of his finger, his claw had slashed easily through the ribbon and he didn't know whether to be grateful that he didn't have to fetch scissors or a little fearful of the sharpness of his fingernails. Carefully, Timber Wolf lifted the top off the box and gently parted the paper inside to find an interesting article of clothing. An entirely new outfit, selected just for him. Gingerly, he brought the dark sweatshirt to eye level and found himself smiling at the text pressed into the front. On the front was a small wolf emblem over the heart but as he flipped it over, he lifted the hoodie to the side and chuckled at the text that read, _'Don't act like you're not impressed'_. With the sweatshirt hoodie off to the side, Timber Wolf had realized that there was another t-shirt (this one read _'Standard hugs: free, Deluxe hugs: $1.00'_, he blushed once again), a pair of dark jeans, and a new pair of shoes and socks. Timber Wolf had even found a pair of gloves that looked like they were especially made for him, he had suspicions but he wouldn't bring it up just yet. After a thought, he decided to wear the new outfit that the others had generously bought for him and before he had rushed into the shower upon a glance at the clock, he thought about ways to repay them.

* * *

Phantom Girl smoothed out her hair once more as she walked through HQ hallways. To her surprise, it took her less time to shower and ready herself to leave for lunch than she thought she would need. Now she wasn't vain but that doesn't mean that she had to be lazy with her appearance during an outing. She had to have a little more self pride than just the usual sloppy jeans and loose t-shirt but for some reason, she was doing just that.

She wore a black band t-shirt (she had never heard of the band, what kind of name is _'PANIC! At the Disco',_ anyway?) with the lettering on the t-shirt spaced out, somewhat of a vintage print that she seemed to enjoy. Matched with the shirt, she sported light jeans that comfortably hugged her curves without the risk of cutting off her circulation, and a pair of dark converse. With an agitated sigh, she pushed her freshly cleaned hair away from her face once more and ideally played with the thick wristbands snaked around her wrists. With at least fifteen minutes before she would meet Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl was on the search for Saturn Girl for some form of entertainment rather than being bored and alone. She smiled when the door opened with a hiss, lo and behold she found Saturn Girl reading a magazine lazily in a chair.

"Immy!" Phantom Girl childishly called out to the blonde as she got closer, her lips sported a small pout.

At the sound of her nickname, Saturn Girl turned towards her with a response on her tongue but stopped immediately when her fuchsia eyes had taken in her friend's state of dress.

Phantom Girl's smile dropped when she had noticed that she was eying her clothing, "What? Do I look bad?"

"Hmm? No, no you look fine it's just that I'm a bit surprised that's all."

The brunette sat herself on the arm of the chair, despite knowing what Saturn Girl hinted at, she continued with, "Why surprised?"

Saturn Girl was silent for a moment then said, "You usually dress a little more…sophisticated when you're going out." Normally Phantom Girl would be in what would call "elegant-casual" wear with a ring or two here and perhaps a pair of heels there but this time her clothes seemed to be casual, like she was almost lazy about it.

Her suspicions were proven correct when Phantom Girl shrugged and responded with, "I didn't want to make Timber Wolf wait."

By that point in time, Phantom Girl had unknowingly captured her friend's attention. The corner of her lips turned upright in a small smirk as she eyed the brunette, a small twinkle of mischievousness that most people would have never suspected the sunshine haired woman to have sparkled in her eyes.

Phantom Girl finally realized that Saturn Girl had not turned to her magazine and cautiously regarded the woman with a guarded but defensive, "What?"

With her back snug in the corner of the chair, Saturn Girl simply smiled at her, "You like him."

"We've only known each-other for less than a day," Phantom Girl snorted and crossed her arms across her chest, "But so far, I have to say that he's alright."

The blonde tried again, "I meant, dear, is that you like _like_ him." Of course she thought it was ridiculous to add an extra 'like' to her sentence but they were still teenagers therefore teenagers were allowed to have terrible grammar until they have officially become adults, at least that was her rule.

Phantom Girl gave her friend an incredulous look before she stood up and turned away, "You're joking right? Did you not just hear me?" Saturn Girl found some form of amusement when she noticed that her comrade's face developed a very light shade of pink since making the sarcastic girl blush was surprisingly challenging.

"Gotta go. Later." Phantom Girl then walked calmly from the room and started her journey down to meet Timber Wolf. Before she encountered Saturn Girl she was fine with the exception of mild irritation at her hair getting in her face but now, she thought as she mindlessly raised her arms behind her head to take her hair in her hands, she was worried.

One had good reason to be nervous when Saturn Girl was in one of her moods is that despite her mature and maternal disposition, Saturn Girl had a rather well-meant but horrid knack for matchmaking. To Saturn Girl, it was a "talent" and found joy in while the rest of the Legionnaires could only groan and shield away from her when she had found two people whom she thought were a perfect match. _She could do well,_ Phantom Girl mused when she fixed the ponytail she had just done, _if every couple she set up didn't end in complete disaster. The break-up rate from her matchmaking just might rival the divorce rate in America alone. _She shook her head sadly when the unfortunate memory of Lightening Lad and Triplicate Girl's date floated to the surface of her memory. For that entire night, Bouncing Boy had slumped onto the couch and watched nothing but ancient black and white films in addition to stuffing double chocolate brownie ice cream into his mouth. She silently thanked the couple that they decided it was just good to be friends, whom had disappointed Saturn Girl but delighted her bouncy friend, and it was never brought up again.

The other reason to be nervous was that she had primary knowledge that Saturn Girl had turned the matchmaking eye on Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf. There was always the chance that the blonde could have pity for the newest Legionnaire and most likely leave them alone for the time being, which bought the monochromatic girl some time to save him but unfortunately would leave her to the blonde member. And to be quite honest, she didn't exactly have a clear opinion on the bestial teenager. But what she had acquired in a mental list was: awkward, intimidating, quiet, slightly predictable, slightly perverted (he stared at her breasts after their first tumble for three minutes before she interrupted), has a tendency to be lost in his thoughts, and exciting to battle. After she had gone through what she had known about him, she snorted and excited the building, choosing to lean against the side to wait for him. _We'd totally win 'Couple of the Year' award_, she mentally grumbled. But still, Phantom Girl could not hide the smile or the chuckle at the thought of them together.

"Yeah, like that would happen," She told herself briefly glancing off to her side but chuckled again, "It's stupid."

"What's stupid?" A hazy voice asked nearly making her jump; the voice had quickly registered in her mind so she calmly pushed herself off the wall to face her companion.

"Nothing. Ready to go?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. i always thought that Saturn Girl would be the perfect woman for a horrible matchmaker lol remember to review and have fun! It's Octobre! My favorite month! DIA dE LOS MUERTOS!**


End file.
